The Reward
by JoeyNathanyl
Summary: Pearl has done quite well on the recent mission and Rose thinks that a proper reward is in order. Warning: Heavy PearlxRose action! Don't like, don't read!
1. My Pearl

It had been a long day. Being a gem warrior was pretty exhausting! Pearl and the rest had just gotten back to the temple from a recon mission. They learned that there were several strayed gems roaming that had managed to survive the war. Pearl was lucky enough to subdue one for later interrogation. She had been lounging on a water pillar in her room for an hour before hearing a splashing sound nearby. When she looked, she learned the sounds were coming from Rose entering from Amethyst's room.

"I hope you don't mind my coming in, Pearl. I needed to talk to you." She stated, a warm smile spread across her face.

"Of course not, Rose! I'm always happy to have you as company." She claimed, forcing a chuckle out. Rose coming to her room just to talk to her? She rarely had Rose in her room.

"Excellent! Now..." She hopped over to where Pearl was before continuing on "...You've done very well on our recent mission, Pearl. I believe a reward is very much appropriate." She gestured for Pearl to come towards her, which the shorter gem did.  
Within the blink of an eye, Rose had Pearl in her arms bridal-style, earning a surprised gasp from her. She slid down the waterfall in Pearl's room and quickly went through Amethyst's room to the Crystal heart, but not before hearing the purple gem whooping and yelling "Get 'er, big mama!"  
Within minutes, she was sliding down the pole below the heart of the temple with one arm wrapped around it, and the other around Pearl. Once she found her room, she jumped and glided onto a stable cloud, gently setting Pearl down. Pearl looked around, trying to keep in her excitement. What was more rare than Rose coming to her room? Her being allowed access to Rose's.

"...Rose?" Pearl started "Don't take this the wrong way, but... Why exactly did you bring me to your sanctuary?" She noticed that as she had looked around, Rose had the time to summon up a fluffy bed with hot pink satin sheets and pillows, with a lighter pink comforter on it to compliment the rest. "What is..." Pearl managed just before she noticed Rose about to speak.

"Your reward, Pearl, is me. I've noticed how you look at me as we carry on with our missions. It's not too hard to catch on, you know." She claimed, chuckling as she began to disrobe, allowing her dress to fall just slowly enough to tease Pearl's eyes. She noticed Pearl's face turn almost completely teal as her dress hit the ground. "What's wrong? Amethyst got your tongue?" she joked as she began to saunter towards Pearl.

Pearl opened her mouth to speak, but no words could escape. She couldn't believe her eyes. Rose was bare, her curvy form completely revealed and readied, just for her Pearl. She could feel herself heat up and throb in arousal. Her mouth was watering, her knees felt weak, and her mind was mush. Before she knew it, Rose was tugging at her clothes, trying to get her to undress. Pearl shook her head and snapped out of her trance. Without a second thought, she phased out of her clothing.

Rose smiled almost mischievously as she led Pearl to the bed and pulled the slender gem into her lap. She cupped Pearl's cheek in her hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She felt Pearl moan into the kiss as the it grew more passionate. Before she knew it, she was laying down, with Pearl over top of her. She had secretly been needing this for a while, but she wouldn't let her knight know that.

Pearl could feel herself getting extremely wet, and she knew Rose was bound to notice any second now. With a weak groan, she drew back from Rose's soft lips to leave a trail of kisses and soft nips on her neck, then her collarbone, Rose gasping softly at each gentle touch from the gem atop her... she paused before making it to Rose's breasts, her breath shuddering as she allowed what was happening to sink in. She gently squeezed and massaged Rose's massive chest before taking a nipple into her mouth, instinct beginning to overpower logic.

Rose couldn't help the noises she made. She's never felt quite like this before. Pearl was doing so well with her that she had to use almost all of her will to not lose her composure and beg for Pearl to ravish her right then. She resolved by dipping a hand between her thighs as Pearl continued her ministrations, but just before she could reach her pleasure button, she felt her wrist being gently grabbed and halted.

She looked down to see that Pearl was staring at her through hooded eyes, licking her lips. "No, Rose. Let me take care of that." Pearl started trailing kisses down from Rose's breasts to her inner thighs, which she slowly traced with her tongue, earning a shiver from her leader. She then smirked lasciviously at her before lowering her head to have her first taste of Rose's sweet honey.

Rose tensed up a bit when she felt Pearl's tongue on her nether region. She hadn't the heart to tell Pearl she's never done this before, and the sensations were already driving her mad. Instinct caused her to grind into Pearl's face as her tongue went to explore what she could of Rose's tight insides. By now, Rose was near the point of crying, it felt so good. She nearly screamed when she felt Pearl's thin fingers part her folds and delve inside of her.

Pearl hummed in lustful excitement, feeling more than just a little pleased at how Rose was reacting. She looked up at Rose while slowly massaging her insides to take in her expression. The woman's eyes were screwed shut, her mouth seemed like it was unable to close, what with her panting and moaning and asking for more as Pearl claimed her, and sweat was sliding down the contours of not only her face, but her entire body. Pearl suckled a bit on Rose's hard little bud as she curled her fingers inside her, knowing she managed to find her sweet spot by the way she bucked her wide hips and tightened her grip on the bed's sheets.

What the slender gem was doing, how it made her feel, made Rose cry out in ecstasy. She could feel her pleasure building so high that she swore nothing else felt more amazing. With one more flick of Pearl's tongue on her clit, she screamed and arched her back, her walls desperately clenching Pearl's fingers as she rode out her orgasm. As she came back down, she was trembling and panting heavily, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She tugged Pearl's arm to bring her up and kiss her - hard - on her perfect little mouth.

The lithe gem happily returned the kiss, slipping her tongue in so Rose could sample her own flavour. At this, the larger gem moaned, tangling her fingers in Pearl's hair. "You did so incredibly well.." Pearl heard her say. "Shall I return the favor?" Pearl looked up at her, wide-eyed at first, but then silently nodded in confirmation.

Rose smiled and laid Pearl down, kissing her a bit more before raising herself up and examining Pearl's slender figure. "You're so gorgeous, Pearl." She heard herself say. She brought herself down and kissed between Pearl's jawline and collarbone, letting a hand explore her skin as she did so. Pearl's skin was so smooth and faultless, and cool to the touch. Rose took note of every curve and skin-shrouded bone that her fingers ran over as her lips finally found their way to her small bosom, giving one of her cute little blue buds a gentle lick before taking it into her mouth.

The sensations of Rose teasing her skin and playing with her chest made Pearl groan with anticipation. She could feel Rose's plump lips trail down to her navel before a soft, wet tongue made a small trail downwards, causing a soft moan to escape her throat. Pearl was already unbelievably wet now, and grew even wetter when she saw the look on Rose's face before she brought her head down to her waiting slit. Feeling her leader's tongue run up her sex is something Pearl would never have thought could be experienced, and to have it actually happen felt so wonderful. Pearl ground her hips as Rose lapped up all of her juices before sliding her thick tongue inside.

The slender gem before Rose tasted so sweet and the scent of her cunny was so alluring, the larger woman couldn't help but moan as each drop made its way onto her tongue. She went up for a few moments to tease Pearl's undoubtedly sensitive clit and looked up at her. She saw that Pearl was watching her, and this made something within Rose stop for a moment, earning a loud, needy whine from her mate. "Pearl... I can't let you have release... not this way." She breathed.

Pearl stared at her in bewilderment as she sat back up and leaned backwards with her legs spread, propping herself up on her elbow. Rose crooked her finger in a "come hither" motion and smiled, and suddenly, Pearl knew what she wanted. She blushed as she did as best she could to position herself correctly against Rose's inner thighs. For a brief moment, she felt their sexes touch, and it sent shivers down her spine. With a confirming nod from Rose, she rubbed herself against her.

Pearl's honeypot felt so nice against Rose's. She gently took a hold of one of Pearl's legs for balance and guidance as they started to get more into it. The lithe gem pulled Rose in for a hot, passionate kiss as they ground against each other, and Rose's tongue darted out in a desperate search for Pearl's, battling with it as soon as it was encountered. Every sensation was so new and amazing to her, she felt so alive.

The smaller gem let her head roll back and her back arch as she cried out, knowing she'd climax soon. "R-Rose.." she managed "Please... Let's cum together." Rose kissed her again in agreement, and they found the right amount of pressure between them to send them just over the edge. "Oh, gods! ROSE, I'M-" Pearl screamed, clenching the sheets as if she'd float away otherwise. Rose joined her not a second later, crying out her lover's name.

They both slumped on the bed, Pearl crawling up to snuggle Rose as they began to calm down. After a few minutes, she noticed her leader staring at her, smiling.

"Pearl... That was... Words can't even describe how incredible that felt."

She giggled and snuggled closer. "I know. You were amazing, Rose. The best reward I've ever gotten..." She sighed, running Rose's pink curls through her fingers.

Rose kissed her gem. "We should definitely do this again sometime."

Pearl smiled and nodded before adding "I love you, Rose Quartz."

"I love you too, my dearest Pearl."


	2. My Pet

**Author's notes: Yes, I decided to add more chapters. What of it? I mean, you can't help the ideas you get, right?**

* * *

A few days had passed and it was time for another mission, and Pearl was quite excited for it. She looked up at Rose as they stepped onto the warp pad and the taller woman smiled knowingly back at her, preparing the others for warp.

The next moment they were in a valley, in search of another survivor of the war. It only took Pearl a handful of minutes to spot any signs of movement, and she saw it. This gem was fairly larger than the last, its muscles bulking and its form towering over even Rose. Pearl's nerves had made her step back a bit behind her leader as they readied for attack.

"Alright Gems, do your best!" Rose ordered as she brought out her sword and summoned her shield. Pearl took a deep breath before summoning her spear and lunging at the beast, only to be thrown aside by it and watched as it went after the others. Garnet, with her gauntlets at the ready, used the help of Amethyst's whip to capture and then punch out the gem, causing it to retreat. Rose walked up to it and bubbled it, whispering an apology before sending it back to the temple.

On the way back, Pearl couldn't help but to hang her head in shame. She had failed to subdue the gem herself, and she was looking forward to having a little more fun with Rose. Once they got back to the temple, she glanced at Rose, sighed, then walked to her room.

A few hours had passed on when Amethyst, lounging in a pile of junk in her room, heard strange noises that she's never heard before coming from Pearl's room.

Since she knew a shortcut (a multidimensional puddle), she poked up her head from a pillar to see her friend lying on a sky blue-clad bed that she had undoubtedly summoned up herself. She hopped onto a slightly higher pillar for a better vantage point, and she found out that the sounds were coming from Pearl. The slender gem was leaning back against the bedpost, bare, with one hand gently teasing a nipple and the other between her legs.

"Oh, Rose.." She moaned softly "The things you do to me..." Her already teal painted face grew a darker shade as she heard herself "... The things I long for you to do to me..."

Amethyst watched quietly in awe as Pearl touched herself. She was too young. She's never even heard of the word "masturbation" before. But what she saw Pearl doing looked like fun, and she made note to try it herself later. It wasn't until a hand was placed on her shoulder that she noticed Rose was crouched beside her. The larger gem smiled kindly at her before her ears caught another slightly louder moan from the gem they were eavesdropping on.

The purple gem hinted at her to go up there, and when she nodded, Amethyst snuck back to her room, very quietly giggling at Rose before disappearing into the water. She didn't really know what was going on, but she always thought Rose's shenanigans were hilarious.

Rose managed to stealthily and quietly make it onto the pillar Pearl was on. She stayed quiet, watching as the lithe gem moaned and rolled her hips into her working hand. The fact that she knew it was her that Pearl was thinking of made Rose blush, her cheeks soon matching her hair.

Pearl's soft breathing turned into gasping and panting in seconds as she neared her climax. Just before she could reach it, she opened her eyes and froze, noticing her leader staring down at her with a deep pink covering her face.

"Rose!" Pearl gasped, quickly covering herself with the blanket provided. "W-What are you... How long-"

"Pearl..." She interrupted, holding in a chuckle and pulling the blanket off of her "I didn't ask you to stop."

"B-But..."

"I was quite enjoying the show. It's... interesting to see the effect I have on you." She admitted, gently grabbing Pearl's hand and guiding it back to where it was. "Please continue, Pearl."

Pearl's breath trembled as she obeyed, sliding herself down to lay more comfortably on the bed and continuing her actions, gasping as soon as she felt her thin fingers run over her sensitive little clit.

Knowing now that the woman she'd literally die for was watching her drove Pearl mad, causing her to buck her hips and moan in a way that would make even a harlot jealous. She glanced over at Rose and bit her lip, her mind utterly defeated by lust and how having Rose's eyes on her made her feel.

After she had shut her eyes again, Pearl could feel soft lips trail along her neck, just before feeling their owner bite down gently and suckle on her jawline. Pearl cried out in response, her hips bucking again as her pleasure kept climbing to new heights. It wasn't until Rose kissed her that she finally came, practically screaming into Rose's mouth.

Rose sat up on the bed to gaze at Pearl as she calmed down. Gods, she looked so appetizing. Her pussy was still visibly wet, she was slowly rocking her hips against her still roaming fingers, her body was flushed and sweating, her gorgeous petite chest was rising and falling as she caught her breath, and her face... Oh, she still had the look of incredible lust in her pale blue eyes. And her perfect little lips were softly voicing her mind, begging Rose to take her.

Rose could barely hide the smirk that formed on her lips before she kissed Pearl again, taking a pert blue nipple in between her fingers. She slowly traced down Pearl's sides, then her thighs. She giggled into the kiss as a somewhat wicked idea crossed her mind.

"Pearl.." she managed in the most serious voice she could muster as her hand traced along the outer bit of Pearl's drooling cunt. "Tell me, what is it that you want from me?"

Pearl bucked her hips into Rose's hand in response, hoping her fingers would slip and get inside. Rose had made her so hot, and so wet, that she couldn't help how desperate she was right now.

"I said to tell me" she ordered, softly pinching Pearl's clit, earning a sharp gasp from her. "What do you want from me, Pearl?"

"Rose.." she moaned "You already know"

Rose's brow furrowed. She was becoming impatient. Her unoccupied hand reached up to tug hard on Pearl's hair before she spoke again "And you know that's not the answer I was looking for. Now tell me what you want!" She snarled, firmly pressing her thumb on Pearl's clit, and suddenly Pearl couldn't take it anymore.

"I want you to fuck me, Rose! Please!" Pearl screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

With that, Rose had what she needed. "Now, was that so hard?" she asked, smiling down at her mischievously.

She wasted no time, shoving two fingers inside Pearl's incredibly wet pussy and nipping at her collarbone and neck as she thrusted them in and out. Pearl was a mess in her desperation, moaning loud enough for the whole temple to echo her voice and grinding her hips hard into Rose's hand. This was a new side of her leader and herself that Pearl never thought existed and she was almost ashamed to admit to herself that she really liked it. "Ohhh yes!" she cried out, losing what little dignity she had left "I'm such a bad gem... I couldn't even capture the target! Please take me, Rose! Let me experience all of your pent-up hate!" The larger gem gladly doubled her efforts in response and bit more around the lithe gem's chest.

Rose was incredibly turned on right now, her eyes focused on Pearl's gorgeous body as it keened and arched under her, and her ears focused on her voice as she moaned like a bitch in heat, and her mind focused on her own hand as Pearl's walls held onto it with such an eager tightness. Seeing her knight acting like this drove Rose into a frenzy. It took everything she had to not just shapeshift her nether regions to make herself more suitable for the situation, but she preferred not to have Pearl see her like that... Not yet, anyway.

Pearl could feel the familiar pressure of her climax approaching, making her head fall back against the pillows as she cried out. She bucked her hips once more as Rose pressed on her clit and sweet spot simultaneously, biting down hard on her neck to send her tumbling off the edge. "Oh - gods, yes! ROSE!" she screamed, arching her back while Rose continued rubbing her insides.

Pearl came so much that when Rose pulled out, her entire hand was coated thoroughly in Pearl's juices. She smiled and brought her fingers to Pearl's mouth, and the slender gem instantly sucked on them, moaning as she tasted herself on her leader's digits. She grabbed Rose's wrist and started licking the rest off her hand, eager to taste more.

"My!" Rose exclaimed, watching Pearl clean her "Was it that good?" She only moaned in response, running her little blue tongue along Rose's hand and making sure she got every drop. The taste was turning her on, and she knew Rose could tell.

She looked up at the taller woman through heavily-lidded eyes, and she nodded, knowing precisely what Pearl had in mind. She kissed Pearl hard as she gently laid her down. Mere seconds later, Pearl was back to touching herself, only too glad to have Rose watching her. It didn't take long for her pleasure to build this time, and soon she came again, bucking her hips into her hand as she rode out her high. Rose kissed her gem and smiled, earning a soft giggle from her knight.

Once Pearl was done, she sat up, only to fall back with her back up against the bedpost again. Climaxing three times drained her almost completely. She managed to get up only to slump on Rose, weakly hugging her and sighing happily. She knew her neck and shoulders would be sore later, but she didn't care. She got to have her fun with Rose after all. "Thank you so much..." she finally said, yawning.

Rose ran her fingers through the smaller gem's hair and chuckled before laying down with her and pulling the covers over them, dozing off. "... Love you... Rose." She heard Pearl mumble.

"I love you too... my pet."


	3. My God

**Author's notes: Yes, I am completely aware of how fast my pace with these are. I'm just not used to writing stuff like this. And I greatly apologize for Pearl's language. It didn't seem legitimate enough without it. Please, enjoy!**

* * *

"Amethyst!" Rose called out. She hadn't seen the small gem in a couple weeks, ever since her and Pearl's last bit of play time, and she was beginning to worry. She heard Amethyst's door start to open and was surprised to see an irritated Pearl holding her firmly by her wrist with one hand and pushing her forward with the other.

"You'll never guess what I caught her doing." Pearl stated, looking down at the purple gem.

"What was it?" Rose inquired.

She shoved Amethyst "Go on. Tell her."

"I'm super sorry, Rose... I was... t-t-tou-" she was too nervous to finish her sentence.

"...Touching yourself?" Rose added, surprised. She had figured it out by little things, how Amethyst's hand was damp, how her nerves were causing her to tremble, and how her light musk was noticeable from where she stood.

The small gem nodded her head "Y-Yes.. I just couldn't help it... It feels so good, and I can't get enough of it! ...Is that a bad thing?"

Rose giggled before looking over at Pearl, who was gesturing at her to be serious, and so she had become just that. "Well... Yes... It is, at your age. I'm sorry, Amethyst, but you're grounded from missions... For three months."

Amethyst's eyes and mouth widened and she whined like a little pup. "But... That's not fair! How come I get punished for it and Pearl doesn't? It's her fault! I learned it from her!" She yelled.

Rose and Pearl were both caught off guard by this, but Pearl managed to answer first "Because you're too youn-" "You're exactly right, Amethyst." Rose interrupted. Pearl looked at her in disbelief. "I'll be sure to 'punish' her later." She said with a chuckle.

"But first..." She said, reaching into one of Pearl's pockets to get a $100 bill that she got off a dead human in the war "I'd like for you to take this..." Amethyst had a sparkle in her eyes even before Rose continued. There's only one thing Amethyst ever needed money for... FOOD! "...Amethyst, are you listening?" The small gem nodded her head excitedly. "You may buy whatever food you wish with this. I only ask that you make it all last this time." She happily nodded, took the bill, and ran off, hollering and whooping.

As soon as she was out of sight, Pearl looked up at Rose. "How does SHE know what I was doing?" she asked.

"She's actually the reason I knew, Pearl... That, and the fact that you WERE sort of loud." she giggled at the shorter gem before adding "I could hear you from my room." Her face flushed a light shade of pink.

After a moment of awkward silence, Rose smiled down at her. "So... About the terms of your punishment."

Pearl stepped back a bit "You were... being serious...?"

"Of course! Do you really expect me to lie? Have I EVER lied?" She took Pearl's hand in hers and pulled her. "Come with me to my room." she ordered. Pearl obeyed, unsure whether to be excited or worried.

Once they made it into her room, Pearl stopped and let Rose take a few steps forward. "W-What exactly do you have... in mind, Rose?" She said, fiddling her fingers.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Pearl... But I'd prefer you not see what I'm doing right now." Pearl raised an eyebrow as Rose had summoned a jet black bandana and stepped behind Pearl to wrap it around her head, blindfolding her. "...Rose...?" She whispered, more nervous than she was a moment ago.

"Please get on your knees, Pearl, and open your mouth." She ordered. Pearl hesitantly obeyed. She felt something odd rub against her bottom lip not a moment later. She raised a hand to feel what it was, and it had then dawned upon her that Rose had grown herself a... Pearl drew her head back and gasped.

"Did I give you permission to move, Pearl?" She asked, her voice stern. Pearl turned her head away before stroking the shaft. "N-No... Forgive me, Rose... I just didn't expect..." She trailed off as she shyly licked along Rose's length. She measured it in her mind to be about seven inches long.. and maybe two inches wide.

She felt Rose's hand on the back of her head, and it gently pushed her towards Rose's groin. Pearl was so unfamiliar with this, but she tried her best, knowing she deserved this humiliation. She took it into her mouth and softly began sucking on it. It smelled different from Rose's cunt... Thicker, muskier... Strong. The hand on the back of her head pressed harder, and the gem it belonged to groaned softly.

Pearl took a deep breath and redoubled her efforts, slowly bobbing her head and taking more of Rose into her mouth. She moaned around the intrusion as she sucked it, taking note of every throbbing vein and natural bump that her tongue roamed over. The thought of what Rose could possibly have in mind with this... thing... was starting to make Pearl heat up, and she could feel herself getting wetter by the second.

Rose giggled as she watched Pearl get almost too used to the sudden change. She figured Pearl was ready enough, so with an audible "pop", she pulled herself out of Pearl's now eager mouth. "Bend over, Pearl." she ordered, holding in another giggle as she watched Pearl happily oblige, almost wiggling her ass in excitement.

She tore off the midsection of Pearl's shorts and smiled when she learned just how ready Pearl was for this. She was already dripping, freckling the clouds below her. Rose ran a finger along her pretty blue cunny, smirking to herself as a trail of Pearl's wetness clung and connected with her hand.

"Enjoying yourself, Pearl?" she asked, gently grabbing one of Pearl's ass cheeks. Pearl turned her head back towards Rose and nodded, biting her lip. Without warning, Rose lined herself up with Pearl's drooling hole and thrust herself all the way in, eliciting a sharp gasp from the gem below her.

Pearl's pussy was so amazingly tight and hot and wet around Rose, that she couldn't help moving her hips. Oh, feeling those tight walls massage her so expertly made Rose grunt and moan as she continued thrusting in and out. Pearl was in much of the same situation, panting and moaning as she felt Rose's length run its coarse inside her. She's never done it like this, and it felt so amazing, especially considering who it was that was behind her.

Suddenly, she found that the knot tying her blindfold together had been pulled until it was undone, and it fell below her, disappearing in a bright pink light. Her eyes free from the black fabric, she looked back to see her leader behind her, staring, smiling, as she claimed Pearl's honeypot for herself. She watched as Rose raised her hand before slamming down on her taut little ass cheeks, causing Pearl to arch her back and nearly scream.

"Please..." Pearl begged between moans.

Rose stopped her movements completely, smiling. "What is it, Pearl?" she teased.

"No, Rose... Please..." She tried to push herself back into Rose, desperate to feel more. "Please don't stop!"

Rose brought herself nearly all the way out, leaving only the head inside, chuckling. "As you wish!" Rose said, thrusting hard into her. Just a moment later, she began to pound into Pearl and laughed softly. The slender gem threw her head back and screamed, almost automatically finding release.

The feeling of Rose taking her so roughly... oh, it felt so good! It wasn't long before she would climax again. Pearl rolled her eyes back, and she pushed herself against Rose again in an attempt to have more of her inside. The sound of their hips slapping together, of Rose moaning along with her, along with the sounds she heard herself making... It drove her passed the point of no return.

Crying out, Pearl climaxed again, so lost in pleasure that nothing crossed her mind aside from the magical cock pounding inside her.

With a soft chuckle, Rose pulled out and laid down, gesturing for Pearl to get on top of her. The lithe gem was so eager to have more that she wasted no time, straddling and impaling herself all the way on Rose. She was too drunk with lust to realize the almost wicked grin Rose had on her face.

Rose had a firm grip on Pearl's hips and held her still. Pearl's eyes shot open and she looked down, whining at Rose and trying to move. "I believe you've forgotten that this is to be a punishment. And I still don't recall giving you permission to move yourself... " she raised a hand up to pull Pearl's hair so she would lay on top of her leader. "I also don't remember allowing you release. Looks like you're getting worse, Pearl."

The slender gem groaned in disappointment, still trying to grind herself on Rose's member. "Right, then." Rose snorted, pulling out of Pearl's cunt. "Let's see just how you like THIS!" As she finished talking, she shoved herself deep inside Pearl's tight little virgin ass, smiling when she let out a pained scream. "That's more like it." She sighed, slowly working herself in and out of the captive gem.

Tears of agony and fear began bubbling in Pearl's eyes. Who was this woman and what had she done with her sweet, compassionate leader? "Rose, please... Stop this." She cried softly.

"Pearl, you're being punished." She looked up and cupped the trembling gem's cheek in her hand. "Don't worry. It'll feel good really soon." She assured, quickening her pace. It didn't take long for her to find Pearl's little prostate, and when she did, the lithe gem screamed and clenched herself around Rose's hard shaft.

Pearl soon found herself bouncing on it, reveling in the way it rubbed every crevice and sensitive spot inside her. She hated to admit, but it did feel good. Really good. "Ohhh fu- " she cried "Rose! Please, fuck me harder!" Rose happily obliged, slamming Pearl's hips down on her own. "Ohhh yessss!" Pearl cried out again, not caring how she looked or sounded.

"Didn't I.. tell you... it'd feel... great?" She said between thrusts. "Oh yes, Rose! Please, more!" She moaned. Rose looked up at her and chuckled.

"Would you like permission to release again?" She asked, slowing her pace a tad. The gem atop her nodded, biting her lip. "You have to beg for it." She crooned.

Pearl had lost it completely, she was panting hard and moaning, massaging her chest as she rode the gem below her. "Have I been good enough for your amazing cock for me to deserve release? May I please cum, Rose? I really need it! Please?! I'm so close!" The look in her eyes was so alluring, the perfect mixture of need and lust.

Rose chuckled and lifted Pearl just before slamming her back onto the clouds so she was on top. "Only if you can find the strength to wait for me." She whispered in Pearl's ear. She nodded and they continued, Pearl clinging onto Rose and dragging her nails down the taller gem's back as she roughly pounded into her. Rose's thrust started to quicken and become a tad shallow. She was about to burst.

"Ready, Pearl?" she breathed, unable to stop now.

"Oh, yes! Please, Rose..." Pearl cried out, digging her nails deeper into Rose. "Please fuck the cum out of me!"

With a few more thrusts, Rose had found release and screamed for her knight to join her. Pearl was happy to, arching her back and crying out as she felt her leader empty herself in her colon. "Oh, gods! Ohhh, I'm cummi-!" She screamed, interrupted by her own climax.

Soon, they had finished riding each other out, and they were both struggling to catch their breath. "Rose..." Pearl managed "That was... Incredible... as always." Rose smiled at her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Not as incredible as you were, Pearl." Rose retorted. With a happy little yawn, Rose dozed off, adding an "I love you so much, Pearl" before falling asleep in the clouds next to where Pearl was laying.

Pearl chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, my goddess."


	4. My Bad (part 1)

A month had passed since the last time Rose had slept with Pearl. The smaller gem had been preoccupied with tagging along with Garnet and Amethyst for missions that required her assistance and they started having less time for each other. Today was another one of those days. The sun had just went down and Rose decided to take a calming walk on the beach and maybe go human-watching to soothe her mind. She hopped over the fence and went to the less private portion of where she now called home.

It wasn't long in her walk that she had started hearing music. She followed the sound and ended up near a lit up stage with a few dozen empty chairs in front of it. There was a human man upon it, singing and strumming his guitar like there was no tomorrow. The lights behind him read "Mr. Universe". Oh, it all sounded beautiful. Rose closed her eyes and let the music catch her.

Soon, the song had ended and she absent-mindedly started applauding. They talked and he gave her a CD with his music on it. She smiled at him before leaving to go back to the temple. Once she got there, she had seen that the others returned, excluding Garnet. She noticed Pearl looking at her, and she smiled back before standing on the warp pad and heading to a place only SHE knew of.

A moment after she arrived, she sighed happily, feeling the perfectly untouched sands under her feet. It was things like this that made her enjoy being barefoot. She curled her toes and smiled as she felt grain after grain fall through. She continued this for a while before shaking the cobwebs from her mind and calling out for her companion. It took only seconds for it to appear; the only secret she wished to keep to herself: her lion. She ran her fingers through its soft pink mane before hugging it. "Hello, old friend." she whispered as she phased into it.

She hadn't been in her secret place in what felt like ages, and being here again filled her with such nostalgia, that she practically danced her way to the hill that was yards away. When she made it up to the peak, she set the CD case down, laying it against the lone tree. She rested there a moment to take in the view. No one to bother her, no important missions to tackle. Just her and her thoughts. She then remembered Pearl. Oh, what if she were to get worried? Pearl was quick to panic, so it wasn't too unlikely. She stood up and jumped over to the tall pink grass, slowly going through it to land back onto the sea of sand the lion had rested its paws on. With a small kiss on the lion's forehead, Rose left for the temple to return to her knight.

When she returned, she saw Garnet holding up a human with a very familiar face. It was him! The human man had found her! They had exchanged words, he gave her a T-shirt, and he left shortly after, leaving Pearl feeling a tad jealous for earning her leader's attention.

Months had passed and things started getting serious with Greg. He had invited the gems to join him in making a song. He had already taught them the basics of music, and they caught on easily. Pearl declined harshly, standing in the back as they prepared and played.

When it came to the bridge, as she learned it was called, she came upon a "fun" idea to get back at him, something only she could do. She walked up to Rose, whispering "I think Rainbow Quartz would like being here, don't you?" before heading to the side of the stage Greg was on and preparing to dance with her leader.

Oh, being fused with Rose again felt so perfect. She didn't care that Greg was there, staring at them. She just wanted to show off how good she had it with Rose. After they unfused, she smiled, shooting him a look that said "beat that". She bit her tongue when she saw Rose kiss him. After she left, Pearl made several snide remarks, knowing Greg could do nothing about it. She then left to hang out with her leader.

There she was, sitting on the shore, mere inches from the water, but close enough for it to soak her toes. "Rose!" she called out.

"Oh, Pearl! I'm so glad you're here." She stated, making the smaller gem smile. "I need to talk to you for a moment."

"...About?" Pearl asked, sitting beside her with her legs tucked underneath.

Rose looked down at her, her expression almost resembling one of disappointment "...You know I can see what you're thinking when we fuse, right?"

Pearl gulped, almost knowing what would come next. "Y-Yes?"

"You know I love you... And you know I have feelings for him, too." she began, taking one of Pearl's hands in her own. "Pearl, please... I've never felt like this towards a human. Just let me have this, okay? You and I have been together for thousands of years. I-"

"Just one more time." Pearl interrupted.

"...What?" Rose asked, taking her hand back.

"Can we please... Just make love to each other one more time? I miss letting you feel Heaven, and I know I won't get any good opportunities with him being with you." She looked up into Rose's eyes as she spoke, searching for any signs of hope.

"Of course we can, Pearl... But not today. Today is to be focused on him." She stated, placing a hand on Pearl's shoulder. "...if that's okay with you." She sighed and nodded, kissing her cheek before getting up and leaving.

A couple of hours passed before Rose warped to where Greg was, watching as he fixed himself up and put on some music. Moments later, they were dancing, the stage was lit up... And then he kissed her. She never knew a human could be so passionate. It felt so nice, until he stopped to look at her. She lost it when she learned he was trying to fuse. They went on to talk about them, about their lives. Rose didn't know what "being in love" was about in a human's sense, but she knew gems that were in love very much enjoyed fusion. She knew she enjoyed fusing with Pearl.

Pearl watched them as they conversed and danced. It killed her inside to see Rose so happy with him. She knew it was only a matter of time...


	5. My Bad (part 2)

**Author's Notes: Yes, I'm well aware that this chapter is long... I didn't want a 3-part chapter. I felt it might annoy my readers who just want to read. Also, this is literally the last time Rose and Pearl get into it. Sorry, folks!**

* * *

The following week, Rose had prepared for her and Pearl to go on a little date before they messed around for the last time. She had bought strawberries, if only for the fact that she's never witnessed Pearl eat, and that they smelled so nice. She'd also packed a couple sandwiches, some sweetened tea, and a couple of apples. Greg was off trying to look for a separate job, so she and Pearl had the whole day to themselves. She had already set things up on the hill where her moss bloomed every few years, and she was excited.

She had made it to the temple and called out for Pearl, waiting patiently before seeing her door open. With a giggle, she hugged her. She hadn't told Pearl of her plans, and she was screaming with joy on the inside. Together, they warped to a place closer to the hill, and Rose had been smiling the whole way.

"What's with the face?" Pearl asked, her voice almost playful.

"Can't tell you" she retorted, barely holding in a giggle. "I need for you to close your eyes. Where we're headed is a surprise!" And Pearl did just that, being picked up and carried by Rose not a second later. They laughed together as Rose sprinted up to the top of the hill. Oh, this was all going to be so much fun. She gently set Pearl down as soon as they reached their destination. "Okay, Pearl." She said "Open them."

As soon as she did, Pearl saw a lovely picnic set out with a perfect view of the town and ocean. There was a light pink blanket spread out, estimated to be about five square feet. Atop it was a cooler and a bouquet of roses, lavenders and lilacs, the blended scent earning a heartfelt sigh from Pearl. She looked back at Rose, a tear of joy escaping her eye. "You did this all... for me?"

Rose giggled "Why, of course! Today's a special one, right? I wouldn't want this to be a bad memory." She stated as she sat on the blanket, patting in front of her so Pearl would sit with her.

She set everything out, the tea, the strawberries, the apples, the sandwiches... She poured her and Pearl both a glass and she smiled at her before taking a sip. Pearl hesitantly took a strawberry after drinking a little less than half her glass. She didn't eat much because it felt weird, but she dared not tell Rose that. She gingerly bit off of it and hummed when its tart flavor met with her tongue.

Rose grabbed an apple and began eating it, blushing as she watched Pearl slowly and delicately consume strawberry after strawberry. She looked so cute that Rose couldn't resist. After she swallowed the bit of apple in her mouth, she kissed Pearl, faintly tasting strawberry on her thin lips. Pearl instantly kissed back, smiling.

Rose swept the food aside as she laid Pearl down, the kiss getting more passionate as seconds flew by. Pearl wrapped her arms around her leader as they got more into it, phasing out of her clothes a moment later. Rose's lips trailed down to Pearl's neck, leaving gentle kisses in her wake as she went further down. Pearl gasped when Rose gently nipped just below her collarbone, tangling her fingers in those soft pink curls.

Feeling Pearl's skin on hers again felt so right to Rose, like it was the only thing on Earth that mattered right now. She gently ran her hands over Pearl's skin as she took a little blue nipple into her mouth, giving it a few quick licks before suckling on it, earning a soft moan from the gem under her. Her hand slid further down, dipping between the slender gem's thighs and slowly rubbing her clit. She was barely surprised when she realized Pearl was already wet.

Pearl tugged Rose up to kiss her again, bucking her hips up to roll her over so she would be below the smaller gem. "We can't do that just yet." Pearl said before taking the larger gem's mouth with hers again. Rose nodded before phasing out of her dress. Pearl gently ran her hands over Rose's chest and teased one of her nipples as her lips traced her jawline and neck, leading slowly down from her collarbone to her stomach, chuckling before placing a kiss on her gem.

Rose quivered at this, looking down at her knight. "Pearl... Please." She begged. It was then that a marvelous idea came to her mind. She laid beside Rose, her body in a separate direction and on her side. Rose immediately caught on, pulling Pearl's hips towards her and running a tongue over her sensitive nether regions. Pearl did much of the same, resting her head on Rose's inner thigh as they began eating each other out.

Oh, this was quite the action to experience; being worked on while tasting her captain's sweet juices. Pearl couldn't help the moan that escaped her, sending the vibrations straight through Rose, causing her to cry out in response. She gently slid a couple of fingers into the pink little cunny before her as her tongue did its job on the little bud that was nearby. Slowly, she rubbed them in and out, determined to give Rose the best she's ever had. Her breath hitched and her hips rolled when she felt Rose's tongue flick over her clit. Rose was enjoying this almost more than she was, it seemed.

"Rose..." she breathed "Please... I need release."

Rose nodded and sat up, sitting the same way she did when they first started fooling around. Pearl had no trouble situating herself between Rose's legs, despite how embarrassed she was to have the other gem watch her do it. With a smile of approval from Rose, they began rocking their hips into each other.

Pearl couldn't help watching as Rose let herself get lost in pleasure, softly moaning almost in time with their movements. It wasn't like the last time they did this. The warm sun hugged their bodies and cool winds were teasing their skin every time they passed. Indeed, It felt more amazing to do it out here than in Rose's room, more natural. Pearl, herself, began to get lost in pleasure.

"Oh, Rose.." she sighed as they rubbed against each other "I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Pearl" she said before kissing her, shortly allowing her tongue to tangle with her own. She still tasted of strawberries, but this time with a hint of Rose's own juices. The flavor earned a soft moan from her, and she started adding a tad more pressure from her hips. Pearl cried out in response, gripping the blanket and slightly mimicking Rose's movements.

Rose could tell Pearl was getting close by the way she was panting and moaning, and she knew she wouldn't last much longer either. Soon, they climaxed together, screaming out each other's name. Rose kissed her gem as they laid down together, cuddling and dozing off.

Months had passed and Rose had almost more than gotten back to being with Greg. Pearl had noticed that Rose was carrying a lot more weight on her than usual... Her stomach was... quite a bit on the larger side. "Greg, may I have a word with you?" Pearl said, tapping her foot. Greg walked closer to her. Rose was out buying food for him, so it was pretty much just the two of them.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why is Rose..." She began asking, touching her own stomach for emphasis.

"...Pregnant?" He said, not knowing that Pearl was only asking why her stomach was larger.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "But... Gems can't get..."

"She said she wanted to have a kid, even knowing what might happen..." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Pearl raised an eyebrow "What might happen...?" She repeated.

"Pearl, I know you like her, so please don't kill me... " he said, a bead of sweat forming on his temple.

"... What did you do to her?" She snarled, irritation clear in her voice.

"Well..." He started "She can't have a baby unless she... Umm..." He swallowed his courage "I mean... She sort of can't be here when..."

"... You murderer..." She mumbled, summoning her spear. Greg stepped back, panicking.

"N-Now look, Pearl..."

"No, YOU look!" She yelled, cutting him off and aiming the blade of her spear at his throat "Rose is everything to me! You're taking her away from me... You're KILLING her!"

"Stop this!" They heard Rose yell, holding a couple of grocery bags. Pearl ran towards her, crying. "Rose! What were you thinking, mating with a human?"

"Pearl" Rose stated calmly "It's what I want. I wanted to know what it's like to be human... And now I can. I'm happy with little Steven wiggling around in my belly."

"You named that... abomination?" She asked, her voice almost shaky.

"He's not an abomination, he's my child. And I won't let you insult him. In fact, that's one of the reasons I came back here... " she said, placing a hand on her shoulder "I need you, Garnet, and Amethyst to watch over him and protect him. Do you think you can do that... For me?"

Pearl sighed heavily and smiled up at her. "Do I have a choice?" Rose ruffled her hair and smiled back.

A few hours later, the gems heard groaning, followed by Greg's voice saying to calm down and breathe. They rushed to Rose's room to see Greg beside a bed, rubbing Rose's stomach. She was in labor. Pearl ran to her side and took her hand with her own. "Rose, are you okay?" She asked, worried. She's never seen a human (or gem, in this case) give birth. She didn't know what to think.

"Yes, Pearl. I just- ohh" She was interrupted by a contraction. "The baby's coming..." Garnet said. Rose nodded, gently squeezing Pearl's hand. Pearl didn't want to be here. She knew Rose would be gone when that thing comes out. She tried jerking her hand out of Rose's grip, only for it to tighten in response.

"No... Please, don't leave me, Pearl. I need you here with me." Rose stated, a tear escaping her eye.

"...But..."

"I don't feel right leaving without you here to see me off..." She said, smiling.

Pearl could feel tears well up in her eyes. "Rose..." She whispered, kneeling "...As you wish."

It didn't take long before Garnet, standing between Rose's legs, could see the baby's head. Thanks to her future vision, she knew what to possibly do and how to do it. Pearl was sitting on the side of the bed now, running her fingers through Rose's hair while her other hand was being used to help Rose squeeze the tiny halfbreed out. His shoulders started to appear. "Once more, Rose!" Garnet said. Rose nodded, trying her best to push the infant out. "Come on, honey. You can do it!" Greg cheered, earning a smile from her.

Rose pushed harder, squeezing Pearl's hand near the point of breaking it as the child started sliding out. When he was completely out, his umbilical cord shortened itself, glowing as it retracted into his navel.

Garnet smiled and handed the newborn to Rose. "Here's Steven!"

She smiled as she held him, then looked up at his father. "Look Greg" she said weakly "We were able to fuse after all..."

"Yeah..." he sighed, forcing a chuckle and looking down at him. "I guess we were..."

"Pearl..." She said, her body construct starting to glow. "Please... Don't ever forget me."

"How could I...?" she responded before being pulled into a soft kiss, the last kiss she'll get from the woman she gave everything for. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she kissed back, the woman below her disappearing in a bright pink light that went into Steven. Pearl could hear a faint whisper as Rose's light began to fade "I love you... my Pearl." it said.

"Rose, I..." She whispered, her voice and body both trembling. "...I love you, too..." She looked up at Greg, clutching her chest as fresh tears still ran down her face.

He gulped audibly before speaking. "...My bad."


	6. My Baby

Two months had went by since Rose's passing, and all of the gems were pretty torn over it... But none as bad as Pearl. She had been in her room the entire time, and when she came out to do missions, she was deathly silent. She had nothing left to say, nothing to think. It was really hard for her to not have a leader to answer to. Today, however, she wanted to do something to maybe rid her of all her stress. It wasn't until she saw the half-gem infant nearby that she knew what she wanted to do.

She warped to a desolate gem forest and summoned her spear as soon as the green foliage caught her eyes. She began to slice at everything around her in a fit of rage as tears started to bubble up in her eyes. He took Rose away from her. Her leader, her lover, her everything... gone forever. Tears streamed down her face and stung her eyes as she made short work of nearby trees, not caring what she was doing. She suddenly heard the warp pad close by activate, and she heard Amethyst call out for her.

"Pearl! We need your help back at the temple!" Amethyst called out before noticing the wreckage. She gasped and began walking, looking around at all of the utterly destroyed flowers and trees and shrubs. "Pearl! Where are you?" She called out again, hearing a muffled cry not too far from where she was. She ran towards it, almost instantly finding a curled up Pearl on the ground, holding herself. She started to walk to her.

"Get away from me..." she sobbed, curling up tighter.

"P... Come on. It'll be okay." Amethyst assured, still walking closer to the distraught gem until she was close enough to place a hand on her back. Pearl flinched as if she were expecting to be punched.

"Pearl..." The smaller gem continued, gently rubbing the other's back "Come on... You have to stop- Woah!" She exclaimed as Pearl lurched up to hug her tightly. "She's gone!" Pearl cried "She was everything I knew, everything I was about... And now she's gone.." Amethyst felt the slender gem's tears stain her shirt as she cried into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Pearl's small frame, a second later bringing a hand to the back of her head, gently rocking her in hopes that she would calm down.

"Shh.. it's alright, Pearl." She said, running her fingers through the other's short hair. "I'll stay here with you for as long as you need me to, okay? Just please stop crying." She felt the head below her hand raise up and saw the owner stare at her with such a look of despair, trying to manage a weak smile.

"Oh, Amethyst... " she choked before planting a soft kiss on her plump lips. "Thank you..." She said, hugging the surprised gem. She held Amethyst close, soon forgetting her worries and anguish. It seemed as though the purple gem was the next best thing to her leader, because she soon found herself smiling again.

After a few more short, tender kisses and a couple moments of awkward silence, Pearl had calmed down and sat up, wiping her eyes of any left over tears. "So..." She started "what is it you needed me for?"

"Oh!" Amethyst recalled. "The baby won't stop crying. Me and Garnet tried everything!" she claimed.

Pearl sighed and got up, dusting herself off. "Let's go, then." she said, walking to the warp pad. Amethyst followed, traveling with her back to the temple. When they had returned, Garnet was holding the crying infant, softly bouncing it in her arms in an attempt to soothe it. She noticed the others and turned to them, and suddenly, things were quiet. They all looked at the baby to see it staring at Pearl.

Garnet walked towards her. When they were mere inches from each other, the baby cooed and giggled, making them all sigh in relief. Pearl looked down at it and saw it had Rose's gem, right where hers was. She gently rubbed it, only to have tiny fingers grab her own, earning a gasp from her.

The small half-human smiled at her and made grabbing motions at her, clearly wanting her to pick it up, which she did, instinctively cradling it in her arms. She hummed as she rocked it back and forth. It then ran its little fingers over her cheek, cupping it in its hand.

"...earl..." It said, trying to speak.

The others gathered around the slender gem in awe. "What?" They all inquired collectively.

"...Pearl" it said, more coherent than last time.

The other gems looked at her in disbelief. "He hasn't said anything since he got here... Not even to Greg." Garnet claimed. "Your name is his first word!" Amethyst added excitedly.

A tear of joy ran down her cheek, only to be caught by the tiny being's hand. It looked directly into her eyes and smiled at her. "...My Pearl..." it stated, rubbing her cheek. Her eyes widened as she took in what it just said.

"I..." She started, before turning her head away. She sighed, hugging the infant to her chest.

"My baby Rose..."


End file.
